


Project Peter

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Daddy Kink, Incest Kink, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony's obsession with his son has driven him too far. Now he's left staring at the AI he made in Peter's image asking it to do things he knows that he can never say to his son.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Project Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Peter isn't necessarily underage in this fic, but I feel that he's described as being younger hence the underage tag to avoid anyone feeling uncomfortable

"I don't understand, sir."

Tony looked at the small AI. He was a perfect replica of his son. Even the way his hair moved when he walked and the way he pitched his voice higher when he was nervous was exactly like Peter. He'd worked so hard to make him identical to his son. The only flaw was that he couldn't touch him, but someday... No. He had to draw the line someone where. He couldn't go that far.

"Strip for me, baby. You don't have to understand. You just have to listen."

The Peter that was made of little rays of light, not unlike his son in a more metaphorical sense, nodded his head. He looked nervous, hesitant, pure as he first pulled off his shirt. Just as Tony imagined Peter would be.

He looked at his son's perfect chest. He was so skinny. A bit of muscle was starting to form where puberty had done its job. Still, he was soft and smooth. Tony swallowed, mouth watered. He spread his legs where he sat, cock filling out. He wished he could play with his pretty pink nipples. He wished he could suck on them until the boy cried.

"Now the pants."

"Yes, sir," the AI answered quietly. His long fingers opened the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He kicked off his shoes, then slid his pants down. Tony's heart fluttered. He'd seen Peter take his pants off this way a million times, but he'd never allowed himself to actually look. Now he couldn't look away.

He watched the AI blush and cover himself with his hands as he kicked off his jeans. Tony felt predatory and disgusting just like he had all those months he'd spent working on this project. He'd kept every line of code buried so deep in the system that even Friday didn't know about this. But shame wasn't going to stop him now.

"All of it, baby."

"But, sir..."

"I'm your dad, Peter. You call me dad."

He nodded. "Okay... dad. Are you sure this is okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay? You trust me don't you?" Tony licked his lips. Fuck is he glad he programmed him to be shy, to be hesitant, to know that this wrong, but to be incapable of resisting.

"Yeah. I trust you, dad." Peter, the AI Peter, bit his lip. Then he hooked his thumbs in his briefs and pulled them down.

His baby boy was shaved smooth, cock small when it was soft between his legs. Fuck he wanted to press bruises into his small waist, suck hickies into his soft thighs.

"Turn around, let me look at you."

Eyes averted, Peter turned in a slow circle. He finally looked up, like he wanted his father's approval.

"So beautiful, baby. Touch yourself for me. Tease me."

Of course he knew what Tony liked. He stood feet spread apart and ran his fingers down his chest to his belly. Goosebumps grew on his skin from the light touch. One hand pinched and toyed with a nipple. Little gasps escaped his pink lips. He turned around and bends, showing off the perfect curve of his ass. Tony wanted more than anything to touch it, to slip his cock between those cheek. Peter reached back and spread them open. His hole was tiny and pink, the skin shaved clean. His mouth watered.

Tony unzipped his pants and took his cock out. He stroked it slowly with one hand. He watched the AI straighten. He approached Tony, swaying his hips. He stopped in front of the chair.

"Do you want me, dad?"

"Fuck." His hips twitched. He could barely take it.

Peter knelt between his spread legs. He looked up, slowly blinking his eyes. "Will you cum on my face, daddy?"

"God, Peter. Fuck!" Tony moved his hand faster, dying for the sight of his cum on his boy's gorgeous face. Peter licked his lips and opened his mouth. He shifted in place like he just couldn't wait for it.

"Daddy, please," he whined.

Tony groaned, his son's name on his tongue. He came and in perfect sync, simulated spots of white appeared in Peter's face. He was a sight, covered in his father's cum. The boy moaned.

"Thank you," he panted. He swiped cum from his chin and sucked it from his fingers. "Tastes so good, daddy."

Tony watched him for a moment, hungry fading as shame grew. "Go to bed, Peter."

The AI stood, cum disappearing from his face and clothes returning. "Yes, sir." Then he was gone.

Tony looked at the console. He should delete the AI. The fake Peter. It would be for his own good. He had to stop himself before he went too far.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
